a new williams in the mix
by vickyfergie
Summary: when danny's sister comes to hawaii sparks start to fly between her and a certain navy seal
1. Chapter 1

The entire team were sitting eating shrimp at kaemoekoenos when dannys phone rang, hey brain he said his face lighting up, steve looked at danny not recognising this name for anyone. Seriously your coming here to Hawaii no way, ok yeah no prob il be there he says never letting the grin leave his face cant wait ok Vicky yeah see you then love ya bye.

Something you wanna tell me danno, what, who was that pointing to his phone. Oh that, that was, and then he stopped as if suddenly realising something, what steve said, that was my baby sister he said with extra emphasis placed on sister. Steve just stared back at danny waiting for whatever it was he wanted to say. Shes coming to Hawaii tomorrow, i didn't no you had a sister kono said, yeah she travels a lot with her job so i don't get to see her a lot so itl be nice having her and grace will be so excited knowing brain is coming. Brain steve replies either you have the coolest parents on earth or thats a weird ass nickname. Yeah its from pinky and the brain the cartoon do yous remember them, a resounding a round yes was given to which danny furthered with my sister is a bit of a genius he said while putting shrimp in his mouth so we thought it kindda fit. Genius steve replied, oh right shes a forensic anthropologist shes designed stuff wrote stuff don't ask me what though cause i really still don't understand but she does have her own free lance company that works alongside different museums and other world organisations but other than that youll have to ask her...then he looks up and stares steve straight in the face, what, hands off, what , you are not to even try it on with sister none of your super seal crap that you pull with all the others this is my sister remember that...steve just laughs danno seriously ive never met your sister im sure i can resist, ive heard that before.

The next day danny, and grace were getting ready to go pick up Vicky from the airport when there was a knock at the door, yeah steve what are you doing here he said when he opened the door. I thought i would drive to the airport with you and grace...and danny said...and meet this sister of yours you think i will be so unable to resist. No there s no need we've got it covered...no danno uncle steve should come, whys that monkey cuz if auntie Vicky and uncle steve meet then they could be together and then Vicky would stay in Hawaii with us... awh monkey you miss her don't you...yes i just want her close its not the same on the phone, awh monkey i no i miss her too but that doesn't mean we have to throw uncle steve at her, why not steve asks near laughing getting a nasty look from danny in return. Oh come on steve says and i promise i will try and restrain myself well see you do commander boy.

As they were waiting for vickys plane steve was busy entertaining grace while danny was on the phone, yeah mum i promise il look after her how is she anyway ok yeah il look after her ok love you to mum bye. As the first of the passengers from vickys plane started to descend down the escalator steve started to pay attention to the passengers trying to see if he could stop who she might be when grace shouted there she is and she started waving her sign about that she had made for her aunt that said welcome to Hawaii Vicky. As steve tried to focus on where grace was looking steve caught her she was tall, much more so than danny, blonde, in a pair of navy jeans and navy and white stripped top and hat with her sunnie hanging from her chest, and suddently steve felt something he had never felt before and his heart started beating faster whoa im in trouble but the enourmous smile that had spread across his face was not going anywhere.

Uncle steve, steve grace said pulling on his arm i cant see her now, and with that steve picked her up and put on his shoulders. There she is pointing Vicky she shouted, gracie, with one simply word steve felt his heart go faster again, seriously what is wrong with me. The next thing he knew someone had launched themself into dannys arms who in turn swung her around and then put her back on her feet and hugged her again, hey brain, hey shortie how ya been, good you, cant complain. With that grace was back on the ground and running at her aunt Vicky gracie and she bent down holding out her arms to which grace launched herself into her aunts arms into a hugh bear hug. This sight brought a huge smile to steves face and a vision of a future with Vicky and steve and their own little girl brought another smile to steve, whoah where did that come from. Danny watched steve and from her facial expressions could see that steve was already getting a bit too interested in Vicky this could be bad...

Vicky this is uncle steve grace introduced as Vicky stood again taking in the what she could only describe as a very fine specimen, very fine, smiling Vicky extended her hand Vicky, im steve its nice to meet you still shaking hands when Vicky says im do you mind if i have that back. Oh sorry no prob, i should go get my bags, oh right should i bring round the trucks danny said, oh very funny shortie, i didn't bring that much but i may need a couple of trollies, to which she received a knowing look from danny, what i had to bring some work stuff with me, work stuff. Yeah i might have a coulple things in the mix while im here. Awh my sister the super genius, and don't you forget it.

When they had finally got all of vickys stuff it had taken two trollies to hold it all, while they attempted to tetrus the luggage into the car, Vicky said look guys this all isn't going to fit so il take a cab with some of it and meet you at the hotel, ooh can i come with you gracie said course you can, are you sure im sure i could steve said while trying to judge the luggage, hey i appreciate your skills here but she said while laying her hand on his arm which resounded in what she could only describe as a bolt of electricity surge through her as their skin touched, they both just looked at her hand on his arm neither one willing to look away until danny interrupted, hey brain i got you a cab oh right and with that she turned towards the cab with grace il meet you at the hotel, the four seasons...

After they had checked in and Vicky had got all her stuff sorted danny looked round the place noting how big it was, hey sis whats with the big suite, well she said i got the big suite as you put it cuz i want you to stay here and then grace as well on her days seriously yes shortie of course what kind of sister would i be if i didn't spend as much time as possible with my big brother and my niece...not a very good one grace replied to which she gained a laugh. So steve said why do you call him shortie, what, shortie you called him shortie, you don't get it, so Vicky went and stood beside danny and simply said cause hes so tiny...thanks sis...anytime bro...so what to do what to do...oh lets go to the beach steves teaching me to surf,...really yeah count me in...can you teach me to snooclkle and dive...snooocking yes but the diving maybe when your older...ok hey danno we need to go get our stuff...yeah sure wel be back soon ok then we will go the beach and get lunch...you dive steve asked...yeah kindda goes with the job description...what about you...kindda goes with my job description too...really...yeah im a commander in the navy...seriously wow...vicky just smiled at him to which she got what she could only describe as the most gorgeious smile ever and again Vicky felt a familiar surge of electricity she was in trouble... hey steve you ready... yeah be back soon...

After they had packed up their stuff and danny checked out of his hotel and they had been to steves they started back to the four seasons...danny then said something that no-one thought he would so you like my sister huh...steve had been driving in a bit of a haze with his thoughts consumed with a certain blonde that had him smiling like a lunatic when he was ripped from his thoughts by something very unexpected. What ummm huh umm...steve its ok i saw how you looked at her and unbelievably how she looked at you so if you wanna ask my sister out you can but please don't hurt her...danno whoah whoah hold on your giving the ok for me to ask out your sister really...yeah just be good to her ok he fixed him with a pointed stare and steve figured that if gracie hadn't been in the back seat there would have been a more colourful speech from danny so all he said was a simple thanks danny...see i told ya once uncle steve meet Vicky hed make her stay...to which danny and steve just laughed...

Once they got back to the hotel room they saw that Vicky had sorted out a picnic and had a bag ready for the beach, but all they could hear was her raised voice speaking in what he pursumed was Russian, she speaks Russian steve asked...among many others danny stated...how many...ummm French, Spanish, Italian, Chinese i think and some ancient dilects as well...wow...too much for you...no just wow thats impressive thats all...when vicky came out she smiled and simply said you ready...are you danny said gesturing to the phone...oh dont even ask, i have some stuff ready to go come on...

down at the beach steve could only stare as vicky revealed the navy and white stripped bikinni she was wearing and it took a further elbow on the ribs from danny for him to get himself together...after a swim and steve and vicky both trying to get danny surfing properly they gave up and turned their attentions to gracie who was a better student than her dad...however danny had been noticing the way steve and vicky were acting around each other and thought ok this could be interesting ...


	2. Chapter 2

The entire team were sitting eating shrimp at kaemoekoenos when dannys phone rang, hey brain he said his face lighting up, steve looked at danny not recognising this name for anyone. Seriously your coming here to Hawaii no way, ok yeah no prob il be there he says never letting the grin leave his face cant wait ok Vicky yeah see you then love ya bye.

Something you wanna tell me danno, what, who was that pointing to his phone. Oh that, that was, and then he stopped as if suddenly realising something, what steve said, that was my baby sister he said with extra emphasis placed on sister. Steve just stared back at danny waiting for whatever it was he wanted to say. Shes coming to Hawaii tomorrow, i didn't no you had a sister kono said, yeah she travels a lot with her job so i don't get to see her a lot so itl be nice having her and grace will be so excited knowing brain is coming. Brain steve replies either you have the coolest parents on earth or thats a weird ass nickname. Yeah its from pinky and the brain the cartoon do yous remember them, a resounding a round yes was given to which danny furthered with my sister is a bit of a genius he said while putting shrimp in his mouth so we thought it kindda fit. Genius steve replied, oh right shes a forensic anthropologist shes designed stuff wrote stuff don't ask me what though cause i really still don't understand but she does have her own free lance company that works alongside different museums and other world organisations but other than that youll have to ask her...then he looks up and stares steve straight in the face, what, hands off, what , you are not to even try it on with sister none of your super seal crap that you pull with all the others this is my sister remember that...steve just laughs danno seriously ive never met your sister im sure i can resist, ive heard that before.

The next day danny, and grace were getting ready to go pick up Vicky from the airport when there was a knock at the door, yeah steve what are you doing here he said when he opened the door. I thought i would drive to the airport with you and grace...and danny said...and meet this sister of yours you think i will be so unable to resist. No there s no need we've got it covered...no danno uncle steve should come, whys that monkey cuz if auntie Vicky and uncle steve meet then they could be together and then Vicky would stay in Hawaii with us... awh monkey you miss her don't you...yes i just want her close its not the same on the phone, awh monkey i no i miss her too but that doesn't mean we have to throw uncle steve at her, why not steve asks near laughing getting a nasty look from danny in return. Oh come on steve says and i promise i will try and restrain myself well see you do commander boy.

As they were waiting for vickys plane steve was busy entertaining grace while danny was on the phone, yeah mum i promise il look after her how is she anyway ok yeah il look after her ok love you to mum bye. As the first of the passengers from vickys plane started to descend down the escalator steve started to pay attention to the passengers trying to see if he could stop who she might be when grace shouted there she is and she started waving her sign about that she had made for her aunt that said welcome to Hawaii Vicky. As steve tried to focus on where grace was looking steve caught her she was tall, much more so than danny, blonde, in a pair of navy jeans and navy and white stripped top and hat with her sunnie hanging from her chest, and suddently steve felt something he had never felt before and his heart started beating faster whoa im in trouble but the enourmous smile that had spread across his face was not going anywhere.

Uncle steve, steve grace said pulling on his arm i cant see her now, and with that steve picked her up and put on his shoulders. There she is pointing Vicky she shouted, gracie, with one simply word steve felt his heart go faster again, seriously what is wrong with me. The next thing he knew someone had launched themself into dannys arms who in turn swung her around and then put her back on her feet and hugged her again, hey brain, hey shortie how ya been, good you, cant complain. With that grace was back on the ground and running at her aunt Vicky gracie and she bent down holding out her arms to which grace launched herself into her aunts arms into a hugh bear hug. This sight brought a huge smile to steves face and a vision of a future with Vicky and steve and their own little girl brought another smile to steve, whoah where did that come from. Danny watched steve and from her facial expressions could see that steve was already getting a bit too interested in Vicky this could be bad...

Vicky this is uncle steve grace introduced as Vicky stood again taking in the what she could only describe as a very fine specimen, very fine, smiling Vicky extended her hand Vicky, im steve its nice to meet you still shaking hands when Vicky says im do you mind if i have that back. Oh sorry no prob, i should go get my bags, oh right should i bring round the trucks danny said, oh very funny shortie, i didn't bring that much but i may need a couple of trollies, to which she received a knowing look from danny, what i had to bring some work stuff with me, work stuff. Yeah i might have a coulple things in the mix while im here. Awh my sister the super genius, and don't you forget it.

When they had finally got all of vickys stuff it had taken two trollies to hold it all, while they attempted to tetrus the luggage into the car, Vicky said look guys this all isn't going to fit so il take a cab with some of it and meet you at the hotel, ooh can i come with you gracie said course you can, are you sure im sure i could steve said while trying to judge the luggage, hey i appreciate your skills here but she said while laying her hand on his arm which resounded in what she could only describe as a bolt of electricity surge through her as their skin touched, they both just looked at her hand on his arm neither one willing to look away until danny interrupted, hey brain i got you a cab oh right and with that she turned towards the cab with grace il meet you at the hotel, the four seasons...

After they had checked in and Vicky had got all her stuff sorted danny looked round the place noting how big it was, hey sis whats with the big suite, well she said i got the big suite as you put it cuz i want you to stay here and then grace as well on her days seriously yes shortie of course what kind of sister would i be if i didn't spend as much time as possible with my big brother and my niece...not a very good one grace replied to which she gained a laugh. So steve said why do you call him shortie, what, shortie you called him shortie, you don't get it, so Vicky went and stood beside danny and simply said cause hes so tiny...thanks sis...anytime bro...so what to do what to do...oh lets go to the beach steves teaching me to surf,...really yeah count me in...can you teach me to snooclkle and dive...snooocking yes but the diving maybe when your older...ok hey danno we need to go get our stuff...yeah sure wel be back soon ok then we will go the beach and get lunch...you dive steve asked...yeah kindda goes with the job description...what about you...kindda goes with my job description too...really...yeah im a commander in the navy...seriously wow...vicky just smiled at him to which she got what she could only describe as the most gorgeious smile ever and again Vicky felt a familiar surge of electricity she was in trouble... hey steve you ready... yeah be back soon...

After they had packed up their stuff and danny checked out of his hotel and they had been to steves they started back to the four seasons...danny then said something that no-one thought he would so you like my sister huh...steve had been driving in a bit of a haze with his thoughts consumed with a certain blonde that had him smiling like a lunatic when he was ripped from his thoughts by something very unexpected. What ummm huh umm...steve its ok i saw how you looked at her and unbelievably how she looked at you so if you wanna ask my sister out you can but please don't hurt her...danno whoah whoah hold on your giving the ok for me to ask out your sister really...yeah just be good to her ok he fixed him with a pointed stare and steve figured that if gracie hadn't been in the back seat there would have been a more colourful speech from danny so all he said was a simple thanks danny...see i told ya once uncle steve meet Vicky hed make her stay...to which danny and steve just laughed...

Once they got back to the hotel room they saw that Vicky had sorted out a picnic and had a bag ready for the beach, but all they could hear was her raised voice speaking in what he pursumed was Russian, she speaks Russian steve asked...among many others danny stated...how many...ummm French, Spanish, Italian, Chinese i think and some ancient dilects as well...wow...too much for you...no just wow thats impressive thats all...when vicky came out she smiled and simply said you ready...are you danny said gesturing to the phone...oh dont even ask, i have some stuff ready to go come on...

down at the beach steve could only stare as vicky revealed the navy and white stripped bikinni she was wearing and it took a further elbow on the ribs from danny for him to get himself together...after a swim and steve and vicky both trying to get danny surfing properly they gave up and turned their attentions to gracie who was a better student than her dad...however danny had been noticing the way steve and vicky were acting around each other and thought ok this could be interesting ...

...over the next few weeks steve found himself wanting to see vicky more and more and finding that he loved just being around her and that he constantly had a smile plastered on his face. he found he loved hearing about her life her travels, and even when she would see something and then just burst out and tell you the story of that thing he never got bored in fact he loved listening to her talk and found hiimself missing her when she wasnt around and when he saw her with gracie just playing he found himself imaging future possibilites, but despite danny's approval he still hadnt made his move until one day danny just slapped him round the head and said ask her out would you for all our sakes we cant have you out in the field day dreaming ok...steve just smiled and said your right and stood and said now or never...

when steve had called vicky to meet she had said to come to the hotel as she was working from there...when he arrived he heard raised voices from the other side of the door and suddenly had the over welming urge to knock in the door, so he knocked and shouted vicky its me...when he entered the room he could see 4 men in the far end of the room and 3 women in front of that and one man of the side and suddenly he felt uneasy and he looked towards vicky as if to say whats going on. vicky then shrugged and said steve this is my partner owen, and this is our board of executives everyone this is steve, at this steve seemed to cool but a look at vicky told him something wasnt good...

it took vicky a good a few moments to compose herself which steve noticed and even though he had only known her a few weeks didnt think was her, so vicky said owen we good, yep i think we are done and stood as if to reiterate it. steve instantly liked this guy...after they all had left with a you both cant keep this going you both cant stay and they left...well v we might be in trouble owen stated with that steve asked is everything ok...not really vicky stated our board wants us to pull out of hawaii, what why steve said suddenly very alert, um yeah apparently since we are both chief exec's of our company our board decided to fly down here and tell us that while our projects here are good and the base we have set up at the museum is good we both cant stay in the one place...with that steves face dropped so what are you going to do. well owen said you travelled the last time and i stayed based so i guess its my turn...


End file.
